My Zing!
by Alpha Centauri9
Summary: Dennis receives an unexpected surprise from Winnie, a surprise he had no idea was coming. this IS sexualized so if your into that kind of stuff go ahead and read it. if not get out of here. sho-sho, begone, blah, blah blah.
1. Chapter 1

(Dennis perspective)

I woke up late in the afternoon, the sun was just about to set and the whole hotel was silent, not a single sound echoed through the building, I thought it would be a great opportunity to practice my powers. I dropped out of my bed and made my way towards the exit of the hotel, but on my way there a slight shadow caught my eye and before I could even react I was tackled to the floor.

it was Winnie; "What are you doing my zing?" Winnie inquired, but before I could even answer she started licking me affectionately like she usually does, it took almost an entire minute for her to stop without any outside force to control her. She lifted her head and was waiting for a reply

I kind of like it when she licks me I thought to myself. I noticed when I'm around Winnie I feel something inside me, I feel a warm and solace feeling inside me, now that I'm 15 my grandfather told me I would feel this way towards girls.

"Well?" Winnie asked with one eyebrow raised, "oh I was just going out outside to have some fun with my powers" I replied.

"Are you now?" Winnie giggled, "I have a better idea 'she said, "how about you hang out with me!" she said eager to hear my answer. "Sure Winnie!" I said to her in enthusiasm. She licked me a couple more times with enjoyment. When she was done she noticed my face was blood red, she immediately felt embarrassed, her faced was tinged pink.

It was awkward silence for what felt like forever, but Winnie broke the silence and stood up and said "so what do you want to do?" I replied "let's just go outside and walk around" she liked the idea and nodded in agreement. We prowled around the hotel trying to find something that seemed new, but found that there was nothing out of the ordinary.

We started to play around and adventure further away from the hotel. The further we got the darker the woods became," I know a place where we can hang out" Winnie told me before taking the lead; she pointed into the direction of a thick forest, "What are we going to do in there?" I inquired, "you'll see" she replied.

it did not take us long before we reached a old shack that seemed empty for years, it was dark, full if twigs and long branches. as we approached the shack I tripped and fell on Winnie just as she turned around to tell me something, "sorry Winnie" I said; she looked up and noticed I was on top of her this time, her face glowed pink; "what are you going to do, kiss me?" she said with a smile."What umm no, I just tripped on a branch" I said nervously, "I'm just joking" she said as she giggled.

"What are we doing here, to look at an old shack?" I asked curiously, "no were her because I wanted to tell you something, its something I've been wanting to tell you for some time" she said as she fluttered her eyes. "Tell me what?" I asked.

Winnie stood there for a bit before saying anything "Want to play a game of chase?"; I agreed but pondered on why she would bring me all the way out here to ask me something like that. she got on all fours an started to chase me, I played along and ran from her. It did not take her long before she caught me, once she did she tackled me to the ground.

I was expecting for her to lick me over and over again but this time she did not. I looked up and her face was bright pink with a shy smile, her eyes made contact with mine, I asked her "what's wr-"before I even got to finish my question she dove in and kissed me. It lasted for what felt like years, I was shocked but managed to kiss back. After she was done she lifted her head and I saw it was still tinged with pink, she said to me "I love you my zing". She saw that I was to shocked to reply and she felt how hard my heart was pounding. She lowered her head next to mind and cuddled on me until I was ready to talk.

She licked me slowly to calm me down, once I was able to speak I said "what was that!?", "It was me telling you I love you" she said in a shy tone. "If you want I can express it even more in different ways" Winnie said as she winked at me. "ummmmm" I said in a nervous tone. She giggled and drew forward to kiss me again, this time it was even longer and she had a tighter grip.

she became a bit more aggressive this time and pushed the lower part of her body unto me and took my hand and guided it down her skirt; I started to realize what she was doing and tried to push her off of me, she hesitantly let go. "What's wrong Dennis?" she said embarrassed that she could not control herself, "What were you doing?!" I said in a tone of anger "I'm sorry I just lost control!" she said in defense. Winnies face glowed bright pink, she then sprinted towards the hotel from embarrassment. I sat there for bit contemplating on what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Once I was done I finally made my way back to the hotel, it was still silent like it was before I left. I started to walk around a bit before entering the hotel, thinking of Winnie. I was looking for her to see if she was alright, I wanted to assure her that I feel the same way towards her, but how could I tell her I thought to myself.

I walked around for a while, I was ruminating on what to say to Winnie the next time I saw her; should I confess my love for her as well or Would I even have the courage to do so? I was walking back and forth repeating in my head different ways to tell her I love her; unknowing that anybody was around I finally spurted out the words "Winnie I love you".

I only got to "Winnie I love— "then was tackled again. I swear I'm going to get a headache by the time this is over with I thought to myself. "you do my zing? "she said in a shy tone of voice. She started to lick me again. "Winnie!" I laughed, she lifted her head and said "sorry Dennis about earlier" I replied "its ok Winnie, I won't lie I kind of liked it" she blushed at remark. Once she was done she stood up and lifted me up.

We walked back into the hotel and walked towards the stairs; I started to yawn from waking up so early from when I Usually wake up, Winnie did the same. I walked her to her room and when we got there I hugged her and turned around to go to my room, but she quickly grabbed me and asked me "Will you sleep with me?". I didn't know what to say so I stood there.

She smiled at me and pulled me in; after shutting the door she looked at me and pushed me into her bed, she then changed her clothes, putting on a pink long sleeve shirt with a skull on it. she jumped on the bed and cuddled up next to me. her fur felt warm and soft, something I never realized until now.

Once we were situated under the covers she started pressing herself up against me and wrapped her arms around me like a pillow, she then proceeded to lick me slowly for a bit before asking out of the blue "how did you like our first kiss?. My face turned red; Winnie noticed and smiled "ummm it was cool I guess" I replied. She laughed and looked at me.

"I still want to show you exactly how much I love you" she said as she started to climb on top of me "Umm Winnie what are you doing?" once she climbed on top of me I noticed she was only wearing panties underneath and her tail was showing, she looked straight into my eyes and said "well now that I'm your girlfriend, I thought my zing might want to have a little fun" she then started to kiss me, after a minute or so later I started to fell myself erect, Winnie must have felt it while sitting on it because she blushed at me.

I tried to push her off to hide it but she then laid on me and said calmly "Just let it happen". I quickly accepted and stop trying to push back for I realized I was in her domain now. She guided my hand once again down her body, leading it towards her panties; "Take them off" she said as she blushed, It felt awkward by her telling me that but I attempted to take them off as she looked me straight in the eyes which made me feel even more awkward; she assisted me and finally pulled them off and after that she stood up and allowed me to see every inch of the lower half of her body.

My face turned blood red and looked away from shyness. "Don't be shy my zing" she said smoothly; she then sat back down and bent over me, "do you want to know what it feels like?" she asked as she came closer to my face. "I...I..I" I said choking not knowing what to say. She didn't giggle to that, she just looked at me smiling. I felt her guiding my arm further down her body, she then got me to touch what she wanted, she moaned...while I sat there frozen. she told me to rub her which made her moan even more.

Once she was satisfied with me touching her she asked me "please let me express my love for you, I cant wait any longer". I sat there for a bit thinking about the offer, I obviously wanted her, so I finally said "yes". She started wagging her fluffy tail from excitement. "This night is a night you wont forget" she said as she gripped me tighter.

She started to kiss me more aggressively now that she had my approval; she pushed me hard further into her bed showing no sign of resistance. it felt like a ton because of how much force she was inputting unto me and once she detached her fury lips from mine, she traveled down my body and eventually reaching my pants. "Show me your little friend" she said giggling; she then pulled my pants off and grabbed my erection.

She looked at me and smiled then wrapped her mouth around it and I started to feel her suck. This was not the most soothing feeling knowing that she has all of those sharp teeth, but she managed to keep them from touching my erection... most of them. She began to suck harder, and started to finger herself. When she was done she looked at me and spoke.

"You may have felt what a werewolf girl feels on the outside, but not the inside" she said as she stuck herself with my erection. It felt like a warm furnace inside, and wet; Winnie began to moan louder while I began to slowly thrust, liking the feeling. As I sped up she moaned even louder and eventually cried out a howl. I stopped and said quickly "Winnie you have to be quiet or you will wake up people".

She completely ignored my warning and started to ride me, and while riding my erection for at least a minute or two she stopped and looked at me "is my zing liking his little present" she said smirking, "Its the best thing I have ever received" I said exhausted. Winnie saw that I was becoming exhausted and said "I'm I already wearing you out?" I replied "Yes". "but I'm not finished yet" she said as she came closer and pushed me harder into her bed.

I immediately knew this was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Winnie was not ready to give up yet, she turned over and laid on her back. "Show me what you got vampire boy" she said with a smirk, she then spread her legs waiting for me to stick my erection inside her. Once I did her ears folded back and cried out a moan.

I started slow, but Winnie commanded me to go faster, so I started to thrust as fast as I could and by doing that she began to howl; at this point I didn't even care if she woke anybody, I was liking the warm and wet feeling inside her. "Harder!" she yelled at me panting, I tried to but my energy was running out. I was thrusting as hard as I could as while Winnie was griping her bed tighter.

But once I used up the last of my energy I felt something start to travel up my erection, "I think I'm going to cum!" I said to her exhausted, "let it loose inside me!" she said. So I pushed harder inside her and let loose; she held onto me until I was done ejaculating and once I was, I pulled out. I got off of her and laid next to her looking at the ceiling inhaling and exhaling heavily from exhaustion.

It took us a little over a minute to catch our breath again and once we did Winnie climbed on top of me and hugged me, "Did you have fun?" she asked still exhausted. I was still too tired to answer and Winnie noticed it. "looks like you did" she said giggling. She started to kiss me once again for at least a solid minute; once she was done she rolled off of me and laid her head next to mine. She quickly fell asleep, while I stood awake pondering on if I made the right choice.

I eventually expunged the thought, not even caring anymore and fell asleep. It took only an hour before everyone woke, I woke up not long after; once I did I looked around for a bit before looking at Winnie and when I did she still had a tight grip on me, still sleeping. I drove my hand through her fur to wake her up," wake up Winnie" I said nervously, afraid someone might walk in.

Winnie woke and yawned, she then looked at me and smiled "What's wrong?" she said curiously "put your clothes back on, somebody might walk in" I said while getting out of her bed. She tried to grab me not wanting me to leave yet, she already missed the feeling of me being by her. "I don't care If they find out, I will gladly announce that I'm with the grandson of Dracula" she said boldly. I blushed a bit at the remark, "I'm not afraid of them finding that out, I'm afraid of them finding out that we had sex" I said putting my pants back on. "Oh ya" she giggled.

Winnie started to put her clothes on to and once we were situated we aimed for the door, but just as I was about to open it I was pushed up against the wall, Winnie placed her head next to mine "did you have fun with me?" she asked as she hugged me tight, "Ya that was fun" I said laughing. She then removed her head from mine and drew back in to place her lips on mine. Once she was done she said "I'm glad you liked your present, but you better hope I can restrain myself from taking you again".

I tried to pull the door open to exit her room, but she quickly shut it. "but I don't think I can restrain my self though" I was astonished that she was already wanting to go at it again. She locked the door so that no one could walk in if they wanted to, "you're going to have to finish what you started" she said as she pressed up against me, I could not help myself, I wanted her again as well so this time I pushed her into her bed. I was to tired before to keep going, but now that I got to rest I should be able to satisfy her lust.

Winnie looked up from shock that I made the first move this time. I bent over her and kissed her for a short time, I then pulled her panties off and saw how wet she was. She looked up and started to blush; she then proceeded to take her shirt off, allowing me to see all of her. I felt her entire body and realized how soft and silky she was. "What are waiting for?" she said waiting for me to stick her. I unzipped my pants and proceeded to slide my erection inside of her; she started to cry out a moan.

I began to thrust slowly while looking Winnie in the eye; right there and then I knew she was defiantly my zing. Winnie was griping on to me tighter as I started to thrust faster and harder. It still felt like a burning furnace inside her, it felt so good that I picked her up and pressed her up against me while I started to thrust even harder. She cried out a loud howl right before I ejaculated inside of her one last time.

I laid her back on the bed and looked at her; she was breathing heavily with a look of satisfaction on her face. "Did I satisfy your lust my love?" I said with exhaustion, "Yes you did my zing... for now" she said with a tone of laughter. I laid next to her and she cuddled up against me, I then looked up at the ceiling remembering all the good times I spent with Winnie ever since we were kids, I remembered all the things we did as friends and wondered how it all led to this, but I quickly expunged the thought and just didn't care.

A couple days went by and Winnie finally had to go back home with her family. "Goodbye my zing?" she said with a sad tone now that she is going to miss me more than ever. "Cant wait until you come back my love" I replied to her before kissing her one last time. My mother Mavis noticed and gasped, "are you two finally together now?" she asked with a smile; Winnie blushed and looked at the floor. "Yes we are" I said boldly. She smiled even more and hugged the both of us. "You can come back and see Dennis whenever you like" she said to Winnie, she smiled and replied "Thanks!".

Her father Wayne yelled we have to go, Winnie then looked at me and said "Until next time" before skipping out the door, "Until next time" I replied.

And there you have it. if this made you fell weird don't blame me, blame rule #34. if it does not exist on the internet a black hole will form... and those are bad.


End file.
